Przy rozwiązywaniu krzyżówki pracują główki?
by Ewe25
Summary: Z założenia lekkie i komiczne drarry, w którym Harry zrobił najgłupszą rzecz z możliwych: olał Malfoya.


**A/N:** Natchnęło mnie, dostałam głupawki, zatęskniłam za chłopcami - możecie wybrać sobie powód powstania tej krótkiej miniaturki. :) Zapraszam, a nuż się spodoba?

* * *

 **Przy rozwiązywaniu krzyżówki pracują… główki?**

Harry wrócił z pracy niecałą godzinę temu.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio szef aż tak zawalił go papierkową robotą jak dzisiejszej nocy. Zatrudniając się na stanowisko Aurora, myślał głównie o pracy w terenie i łapaniu groźnych czarnoksiężników czy byłych Śmierciożerców. Po dwóch latach dowiedział się jednak, że Aurorzy należeli w zasadzie do typowych biurokratów, ponieważ większość czasu Harry'emu zajmowało wypisywanie protokołów i aktów prawnych.

Na samą myśl zadrżał.

Przechodząc przez próg domu, marzył jedynie o chwili odpoczynku i odrobinie spokoju, a także o gorącym prysznicu. Widok Draco w drzwiach, na ustach którego błąkał się szeroki uśmiech, wprawił Harry'ego w jeszcze większą niechęć. Znając zachowania Malfoya, był wręcz pewny, że wpadł on na iście genialny, oczywiście wyłącznie we własnym mniemaniu, pomysł. Harry zrobił to, co zrobiłby każdy normalny, zmęczony człowiek zaraz po pracy. Ominął chłopaka i bez słowa ruszył w stronę łazienki.

Po długiej kąpieli poszedł do kuchni i zjadł obiad, a właściwie resztki znalezione w lodówce. Dopiero po wyczyszczeniu talerza, uświadomił sobie niezbyt miłe zachowanie względem Draco. Poczuł ogromny żal i współczucie, dlatego z miną skazańca podreptał do salonu, gdzie zastał Malfoya pogrążonego w lekturze. Blondyn siedział na kanapie, przygryzając wargę i zawzięcie kreśląc coś w małej książeczce.

– Draco – zaczął Harry ostrożnie, jednocześnie oceniając jego stan. Ku zdziwieniu, nie wyglądał na wściekłego. – Przepraszam za moje zachowanie. Ja... byłem zmęczony i...

 _I co?_

Harry poczuł kropelki potu spływające po plecach. Że też wcześniej nie mógł ustalić swojej przepraszalnej mowy...

Ze strony blondyna nie wypłynęła żadna reakcja.

– Draco, naprawdę mi przykro. Żałuję, ale byłem zmęczony... Chciałem chwilę odsapnąć i...

– Harry? Czy możesz się łaskawie zamknąć?

O, cholera, było gorzej niż Potter się spodziewał.

– Merlinie, Draco, na serio nie chciałem cię olać – westchnął głośno, przecierając twarz dłonią. – Wiem, że powinienem myśleć tylko o tobie, nie o jakichś głupich prysznicach czy jedzeniu. Zachowałem się jak kretyn, jak gumochłon, a nawet gorzej. Nie obrażaj się. Miałem nadzieję na miłe spędzenie czasu we dwoje... Ja...

– Harry, okej, rozumiem, ale się zamknij. Próbuję się skupić. – Widząc zamglone spojrzenie Pottera, wytłumaczył: – Rozwiązuję krzyżówkę.

Pomachał przed oczami zwitkiem kolorowego magazynu.

– Och.

– I uprzedzając twoje późniejsze pytanie, tak, piszę długopisem – oznajmił, wywrócił oczami i wrócił do czytanego tekstu.

Harry najpierw poczuł przeogromny wstyd, że aż tak się wygłupił, ale potem rozparła go duma. Od miesięcy próbował przekonać swojego chłopaka do wymiany piór na długopisy, szczególnie gdy siedziało się na kanapie. Od atramentu wszystko niesamowicie się brudziło, a sprzątanie nie należało do ulubionych zajęć Pottera.

– Czyli nie jesteś zły? Jeżeli podejdę bliżej, nie dostanę Drętwotą?

– Daj spokój, Harry, to nie przedszkole.

– Jak ci minął dzień, Draco?

Postanowił zejść na bezpieczny temat. Malfoy pracował jako doradca zastępcy Ministra Magii i choć jego praca należała do tych cholernie nudnych, w ramach rekompensaty Harry powinien w minimalnym przypadku udać szczerze zainteresowanego. A przynajmniej skupionego.

– Harry, przestań. Nie gniewam się. Serio.

– Po prostu pytam, co u ciebie? To już tego nie wolno? – grał na zwłokę. Harry musiał koniecznie podtrzymać konwersację, inaczej Draco na bank się obrazi. Czasem zrozumienie zachowania swojego chłopaka graniczyło z cudem.

– Wolno, ale pogadamy, jak skończę. Jestem zajęty.

– Okej, okej – spasował.

Powłóczył nogami, po czym usiadł na jednym z foteli, przez co znajdował się naprzeciwko Malfoya. W skupieniu przyglądał się blondynowi kreślącemu jakieś słowa na papierze. Miał zmarszczone czoło, co było wyraźną oznaką głębokiego zamyślenia.

– Naprawdę przepraszam...

– A ja się naprawdę nie gniewam.

Harry wytrzymał zaledwie trzy minuty w ciszy.

– Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z Hermioną i nie zgadniesz, czego się dowiedziałem! Wiesz, że...

– Na Merlina, Harry, powoli zaczynasz mnie irytować – przerwał Draco, westchnął głośno i spojrzał na niego z wrogim błyskiem w oczach. – Daj mi rozwiązać tę przeklętą krzyżówkę! Jeżeli aż tak ci się nudzi, że zamierzasz zaśmiecać moją głowę informacjami o Granger, to lepiej mi pomóż.

– Och, no, dobrze.

– Nie mogę zgadnąć tego hasła już od dobrych paru minut – wyznał, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego.

– Czytaj.

– Okrągłe, owłosione i ma w sobie biały płyn. Na pięć liter. Z tego, co udało mi się rozwiązać – dodał – zaczyna się na k, a kończy na s.

Harry wybałuszył oczy, które niemal wyszły mu z orbit, kiedy Draco bezwiednie włożył długopis do buzi i zaczął go lekko ssać.

– To żart? – zapytał, odchrząknąwszy.

– Nie, dlaczego? Przecież to norm... No, jasne! Harry, przecież to takie oczywiste.

– No...

– Kokos – oznajmił Draco, wypinając dumnie pierś do przodu. Naskrobał słowo w krzyżówce i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – To przecież kokos. Z tobą idzie szybciej. Dobra, następne hasło.

Zanim Harry zdążył zbesztać się za te brudne, niepotrzebne myśli, usłyszał kolejne hasło:

– Metoda pozwalająca dogłębnie spenetrować problem. Siedem liter i zaczyna się na „anal".

– Hę? Draco, jesteś pewny, że...

– Że? – dopytał Malfoy, kiedy Harry raptownie zamilkł. – Przecież wiadomo, że to analiza. Chyba jakiś niedorozwój musiał stworzyć tę krzyżówkę.

– Mhm. Tak. Niedorozwój.

Na twarzy Pottera pojawił się ogromny rumieniec.

– Długa, czasami prosta rzecz, która w kontakcie z ustami, jest przyczyną wydawania wielu odgłosów. Cztery litery, pierwsza to „f", a ostatni „t". Phh – prychnął Draco. – Każdy głupi wie, że to flet, nie, Harry?

Popatrzył na Pottera wyczekującym wzrokiem, dlatego ten jak najszybciej pokiwał głową. Żadne słowa nie chciały opuścić jego krtani. Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko, wrócił do krzyżówki i znów przygryzł wargę w skupieniu. Harry ledwo powstrzymał nadchodzący jęk, a krew niespodziewanie zaczęła dopływać to tych niższych rejonów ciała. Skrzyżował nogi, próbując grać opanowanego i w pełni oddanego rozwiązywaniu czytanych przez Draco haseł.

Choć w głowie krążyła mu wyłącznie jedna myśl: jak długo jeszcze?!

– Gruby i duży kij. O, to jest ciężkie...

– Racja, to może być wszystko – potwierdził Harry, uspokajając się nieznacznie. Najwyraźniej te głupie podteksty same mu się uroiły, a to...

– Pała.

– C-co?

– No, pała. Duży i gruby kij.

– Wiesz co, Draco? – zaczął niepewnie Harry. – Dziwna ta krzyżówka. Może rozwiążemy jakąś inną?

– Dobry pomysł. Ta jest zdecydowanie za łatwa. Weźmy coś trudniejszego. – Przekartkował parę stron i przeczytał: – Czynność polegająca na mocnym, gwałtownym uderzaniu. Walenie. E, nie, idźmy dalej. Może coś z pięcioma gwiazdkami zaawansowania?

– Okeeej.

Harry był całkowicie, ale to całkowicie zagubiony.

– Wchodzi twarde i różowe, a wychodzi miękkie i klejące. O, Merlinie, to jest ciężkie... Niech pomyślmy. Twarde i różowe. Co może być twarde i różowe? – zastanawiał się na głos Draco.

 _O, to wiem_ , zironizował w myślach Harry. _Ja_.

– Czemu nic nie mówisz? – dopytywał Draco, uważnie zerkając na swojego chłopaka. – Dziwnie wyglądasz. Dobrze się czujesz?

– Tak, tak. Po prostu myślę.

– A potem miękkie i klejące? W jakim sensie klejące? Że czymś obsmarowane?

 _Tak. Spermą_.

– No, jasne, przecież to guma!

– No, pewnie, że tak! Draco, jaki ty jesteś inteligentny! – wykrzyknął nagle Harry, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać. Wyrzucił ręce do góry w akcie desperacji i zbyt dużego podniecenia.

– Dzięki?

– Proszę.

– O co ci chodzi, Harry? Naprawdę dziwie się zachowujesz... – Potter wywrócił jedynie oczami, znów poprawiając się na fotelu. Czuł się naprawdę mało komfortowo. – Dobra, dalej. Krowa ma cztery, a człowiek zaledwie dwie. Łatwizna. Noga. Można ją mieć na coś lub kogoś, sześć liter, przedostatnie to „t".

– Ochota – wyszeptał Harry pod nosem, Draco jednak doskonale go usłyszał.

– Widzisz, jak chcesz, to potrafisz. Wkłada się w niego drąg i przywiązuje liną...

– Draco, do cholery jasnej! – Harry nie wytrzymał napięcia, zerwał się na równe nogi i podszedł do blondyna. Wyrwał mu z ręki krzyżówkę, która okazała się... – To zwykła gazeta. Gdzie... gdzie... Malfoy!

Draco zaczął się głośno śmiać, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami, a wzrokiem błądząc po ciele Harry'ego. Pokazał dłonią na jego krocze.

– Ktoś się tu chyba dobrze bawi? – parsknął śmiechem. – Podobała się krzyżówka?

– Oszukałeś mnie. Te hasła to.. Sam je wymyśliłeś?

– Jesteś takim imbecylem, Harry. Myślałem, że wcześniej się zorientujesz. Powoli zaczynało brakować mi pomysłów. A tak swoją drogą, to namiot, Harry.

– Przecież to oczywiste, że namiot. O niczym innym nie pomyślałem.

– Jasne. – Wywrócił oczami Draco.

– Ten twój dziki plan, to kara za olewanie cię, prawda? – zapytał zrezygnowany Harry. Nie czekał jednak na odpowiedź, ponieważ doskonale ją znał. Powinien się od razu domyślić, w końcu był pieprzonym Aurorem! – Należało mi się, przyznaję.

– Oj, tak, Harry Potterze. Draco Malfoya się nie ignoruje. Nigdy. Mam nadzieję, że już więcej o tym nie zapomnisz.

Blondyn wstał z kanapy i skierował kroki do kuchni, ale Harry zdążył go powstrzymać. Złapał Draco za ramię, po czym przyciągnął bliżej. Przejechał dłonią po jego włosach i tym samym zniszczył ich ułożoną koncepcję.

– Mogę teraz ja spróbować? No, wiesz, pobawić się w ciebie.

– Skoro musisz. – Draco wzruszył ramionami, marszcząc czoło.

– Co to jest? Na cztery litery, zaczyna się na „s", kończy na „eks" i zaraz to zrobimy? – Popchnął chłopaka w stronę ich pokoju, na co Malfoy jedynie prychnął.

– Jesteś gówniany w wymyślaniu haseł, Harry.

– Może i tak, ale za to jestem cudowny w ich obrazowaniu.

Drzwi zostały otwarte dopiero o poranku.


End file.
